


Visiting Home

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Brothers Only [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Broken Engagement, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Real Life, Reality, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Straight Boy, Table Sex, Twinks, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: A simple visit back home to see the family turns into so much more when Gavin finds only his brother Logan to be home. They talk about Gavin's engagement and what he's missing out on being tied down, leading to a shocking offer...
Relationships: Gavin Casalegno/Logan Casalegno
Series: Brothers Only [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167026
Kudos: 3





	Visiting Home

After a long run, twenty-one year old Gavin Casalegno headed for his parents home. Having moved into a small apartment with some friends and his girlfriend, after his moving to L. A. experience hadn’t worked out well for the young actor, primarily due to the current pandemic situation. With nothing planned with his girlfriend and no work for the day, he figured he might as well visit the family. Possibly take his younger sister out shopping or just hang out with the girl.

The bushy-haired model burst into the house with a grin big as anyone’s, drenched in sweat that matted his chestnut hair and dripped off his amazingly toned body onto the floorboards. Gavin took no notice of the warm bullets dripping from his shirtless form as he walked down the entrance hall and into the kitchen in search of life.

Only to find he’d entered a mostly empty house, with only one individual actually to be found in the Casalegno household. Gavin’s slightly younger brother, Logan.

“Yooo! Anyone home?” Gavin called out into nothingness, leaning over the counter. 

He was met with a loud groan coming from upstairs, and a rustling noise before a door swung open. “Yeah, someone’s home!”

“Logan? I thought you got your own place?” Gavin swung out from around the counter then made for the stairs. Walking up with a hand gliding along the banister. The tall man poked his head though to the hallway and spied his little brother standing there in wait. Looking rather dishevelled, like he’d just gotten dressed in five seconds. Gavin motioned for Logan to follow down, “Didn’t know mom and pop still allowed gremlins to live here,”

“I did… but the landlord kicked us out.” Logan grunted, heading down to meet his older brother. The boy in a pair of semi-tight blue jeans and an almost crimson tee, which was in a messed up state of being half tucked in and half out. “And they don’t, you weren’t allowed in with your girl. Mainly because no one wants to hear her scream that she wants something bigger.”

The smirk on his face had Gavin flipping him the bird,

“There IS no bigger!” Gavin told the cocky brat trailing behind him. In a way glad that Logan was an adult now and they could actually have open conversations about things. Following after that, he yelped as Logan kicked his butt. “Hey! Watch the merchandise. People literally pay for my ass… not in the way your dirty mind is thinking, either!”

“Bruh, the only way people pay for your lame ass now, is if you opened a OnlyFans…” Logan smirked. He went to make a coffee as Gavin pulled his sweating self up onto a stool. “You sure ain’t getting any gigs if you working a real job is saying something.”

“Didn’t I tell you? I just got an acting gig, playing a cowboy or somethin’. Sooo, we’ll see how I go. THEN start the OnlyFans. Brotherly discount,” Gavin flashed a mischievous grin, biting his tongue as his icy blue eyes beamed at Logan. He was rebuffed by his little brother turning to pour the boiling water into two mugs. “What’s life been like cooped up with the oldies?”

“It’s basically like what your OnlyFans would be…” Logan offered up the two mugs. “Boring as all fuck, and full of Ashlyn being a brat. How’s living with your girlfriend? Larson still as annoying as ever?”

Gavin corrected him with a shrug, ignoring the comments. “Living with my fiance is great. Did you see on my birthday, she tricked me. Though we were gonna pound and-”

“She elbow slammed you? Yeah, I saw it. Nice sex face, too, dork,” His brother laughed, remembering one of the few moments Larson made him laugh. “Couldn’t blame her!”

“Ass,” Gavin sipped the steaming cup, then gagged. “Oh, fuck! How much sugar did you put in this thing!?”

“Enough that Larsen might handle being near your ass.” Logan smirked.

Gnawing his lower lip as he swirled the mug in one hand, Gavin let himself slip: “What is it with you and my ass, Lo…?”

Logan shrugged back, meeting Gavin’s eyes. His older brother always looked so cheeky when he wanted something. Logan would meet him with teasing, holding a more mature approach. “Not my fault you come in here half naked sticking it out for a kick or two.”

Looking down at his running shorts, Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Uh? When was I sticking it out?”

“Always, Gav… you always stick your ass out,” Logan explained, shrugging. “How you haven’t had gay sex by now, is a shocker.”

“I… never said I haven’t? You never asked,” Sipping the much too sweet coffee, Gavin smirked back at him over the rim.

Logan gulped internally but kept externally calm as he drank his own drink. “Well?”

“Remember my trip down under?” Gavin continued, setting the coffee aside then resting his chin on both hands, using them as a bridge. His eyes were warm despite their icy shade, holding something that made Logan shivered. He was the look in Gavin’s eyes all the time but shook him off easily. Usually.

“Mm? When you went to see that Harvey kid, that fan bullied you into having a Milkshake meet-up with when he came here.” Logan responded.

“Fucked him,” Gavin purred out, his voice carrying a heavy dose of lust.

“Oh really? Thought you would be the bottom.” Logan teased. 

Gavin laughed at Logan, deciding not to answer him.

“So how did that end up happening?” Logan questioned, while taking another sip.

Leaning back, Gavin let out a long breath as he recalled the details. He got so carried away in fucking a sexy young model that he didn’t care how they got there. Just that Harvey Petito was a tight little ass. “Uhhh… I think he said he wanted another milk shake, so I fucked his throat? No, he said his abs were better- no that’s when we got naked… I dunno! Haven’t done a guy since, so no clue if I’d top or bottom, anyway, Lo.”

“Ass any good? Or pussy all the way?” Logan asked. Unlike his brother, Logan was less experienced in the entire thing. He didn’t go down the model route, since Gavin was given the amazing looks and worked for a shredded twink body.

“I’d go for ass again, yeah. But pussy’s pretty good… Larson doesn’t want threesomes or anything though, so bound by the ring,” Gavin looked almost dissatisfied when flashing his engagement ring. He’d worked with studs and twinks and babes alike. So many people he could see himself having some fun with, but Larson was always there glued to the hip holding him back from letting loose like he did in the younger days.

“Lame, she’s insecure and annoying? Damn bruh.” Logan teased. Surprised that for once, Gavin didn’t jump to her defence. He must be dreaming about holes he wanted to fuck. “So… did you ever want to try cock?”

“Why? Are you offering?” Gavin said without thinking.

Logan chuckled, before purring with a cheeky grin on his face. “Did you really ask your little brother to give you cock?”

A speedy, awkward recovery attempt was made when Gavin acted disgusted. “What! Ew, no! That’s just a saying! You’re probably too small to even fuck anyone, anyway!”

The air had already changed between them, and brothers felt it. 

“Oh, then I should take the offer off the table?” Logan’s purr continued, the younger of the brothers stepping closer to the twenty-one year old.

Gavin nervously got to his feet, all too aware now of the sweat running in streams between his six-pack, trickling down his body. He swallowed hard. “O-or put me on the table-”

He blinked at himself. That WAS NOT what he meant to say.

“Maybe I should.” Logan responded, his voice hormonal and rougher than normal. His hands moved over to grab onto his brother’s hips, as they stared in each other’s eyes. Wondering if this was actually about to go down.

“Knew you were after my ass…” Gavin’s voice trailed off. Rather than say anything, Logan pushed him down onto the table and admired him like a five course meal waiting to be devoured. Slowly, his little brother peeled off his shorts and tossed them aside with a growl. Admiring for a moment his big brother’s decently packed boxer briefs. “F-fuck…”

“Like you can talk Gav, you keep mentioning the threesome with your girl to me, are you wanting me there?” Logan growled lustfully, as his hands ran over Gavin’s chiseled abs.

Gavin was akin to a living adonis in every way as he laid there pushing his head back against the wooden table, arching up his body into Logan’s touch. The headband holding back his fluffy hair was slipping back, his legs were starting to coil around Logan’s hips, and his fingers softly clawled at the table cloth. Letting out long moans of affection, turned on by his own brother’s fingers tracing down the line between his firm pecs. Both hands sliced down either of the muscles, following their sharp curves until Logan found his way to Gavin’s chocolate nipples. 

The model gasped as they got squeezed between Logan’s strong fingers, squirming as the sharp sensations rocked through his body. His his faded away when Logan released the nubs. Replaced by a soft, hesitant moan when Logan’s fingertips delicately felt down his sides and stroked Gavin’s hips. So carefully pleasuring him now. Gavin’s legs wrapped tight around his brother’s waist, pulling their bodies flush - now Logan’s cock rested right up against Gavin’s toned ass, grinding against him.

Gavin moaned, flexing his body taut as the fingers rubbed sweat into his chest. They moved low on his torso, tracing around the abs and v-line, always getting so close to his manhood. “Logan… mm…”

“Bet you have thought about being fucked like this, haven’t you my slutty older brother…” Logan purred, fingers lowering under the waistband of Gavin’s Calvin Klein’s boxer briefs. Only an inch or two before letting them snap back to Gavin’s skin. “So cute when you yelp… never were the BIG brother,”

Though hissing, Gavin could not argue much as a moment later Logan pulled away his sweaty boxer briefs to let his raging cock free. The thick, tanned member jumped around, celebrating its freedom as Logan took a look in awe - Gavin could tell he was the bigger brother from Logan’s reaction. He said nothing and permitted Logan to give it a few gentle strokes.

“Bet Larsen doesn’t play with this much… does she?” Logan teases, squeezing the thickish Texan shaft firmly.

“N-nooo…” Gavin moaned despite himself. Pushing up his slim hips to fuck Logan’s hand, until the younger boy pushed him down and held him there. “Fucker!”

Logan smirked, letting go of his brother’s cock and shocking Gavin by cupping the older man’s balls and rolling them around the palm of his hand. Logan could feel their weight, the heat pulsing through those orbs while squeezing them tightly. Making Gavin hiss again, though a lustful sound now as a confusing pleasure washed over him. “Such a horny man, aren’t ya brother? What should your little brother do for you… tell me what you want Gav.”

“Fu... fuck me…!” Gavin blurted out, lost in pleasures Larson refused to give him. It was always about her and worshipping the girl’s body, never giving love to his own despite its immaculate beauty.

Logan grinned, that was exactly what he wanted. “My pleasure.”

Watching as Logan stripped off his crimson tee and started on his pants, Gavin loosened his grip for the boy to move better. Licking his lips as his eyes traced the outline of that cock, Gavin had to ask. “You were jerking off when I came in, weren’t you?”

“Fuck yeah man, you can’t really get one out when everyone is around. Not that you would care about that, since you used to jerk it LOUDLY…” Logan hissed, working on his fly. “Only thing louder was Lars, the day you fucked her around the house thinking no one was home…”

“Oh, I knew you were there,” 

At last Logan kicked off his tight jeans and yanked off the accompanying black boxer briefs to leave himself naked. His chest was bulkier than Gavin’s, though less defined. His cock was thicker than the one between Gavin’s legs, though not as lengthy. Coming in around six and a half, a respectable cock all the same. It had Gavin wanting to drool.

“Oh really now? And why did you do it with me in the house…” Logan purred, moving closer to his brother again. Knowing that it was time for them to cross the line. “Turn around…”

Obeidently, Gavin rolled onto his stomach with his ass pointed at Logan. So smooth and sexy with its dark tan and brownish hole, untouched by another. So enticing that Logan could have pushed right inside him.

“How has no one fucked this yet? Would have thought you would have happily visited casting couches…” Logan teased, moving around the table until his throbbing cock was in front of Gavin.

“Larson… U-Uhm, dude my ass is back there?” Gavin gazed up at Logan, puzzled.

“Oh I know, But first your mouth lubes it up…” Logan purred down, reaching out and grabbing his brother’s curly hair and pushing him towards his musky smelling crotch. His hips moved side to side, sliding his thick rod against Gavin’s silky soft lips until they hesitantly parted. After pulling back to line his meat up, Logan glided his cock past the lips and pushed his tip into Gavin’s warm cave. Feeling its wet heat wash over his flared tip. “Mmm, bro…! Think of it like getting a milkshake. I bet Harvey loved it,”

Gavin blushed a little, mumbling about Harvey’s comment as Logan’s pale pink shaft slid past his lips.

“Mm, no talking,” Logan tugged his hair.

Wincing, the older boy shut up. Focusing on the task at hand by wiggling closer and pushing his head down to swallow a few more inches, at least until Logan pulled him back only to then force him back down. Gavin moaned around its shape, swallowing his little brother’s cock as it throbbed against his long tongue. 

“Suck, Gavin.” Logan growled down at his model, actor, older brother. “Suck it like the cock slut, you would love being.”

“Mmm,” He hummed at Logan, going up and down that thick rod. Sucking like a good boy as he was told; Gavin had plenty of tongue experience from hours of eating out his fiance, using its skill now to lash at Logan’s cock even with the cock deep in his mouth. His naturally accommodating throat allowed Logan to slam in balls deep within just a few bobs. “Ghk! Mmmmph…! Ghuuuuck!”

“No fighting it, Gav… get it nice and slick. Ready for me to take your ass.” Logan purred down. His hips swung back and forth hard, shoving Gavin down on his dick. Making sure that his big brother deepthroated it, while not being able to pull off. Something about a helpless cocksucker turned him on, and had Logan’s fingers curling tighter into Gavin’s hair. “Just think big brother, your giving me your anal virginity.”

There was also something utterly kinky about doing this on the kitchen table, where they would be eating dinner later that day. Especially with Gavin’s cock grinding against it right now, as he sucked his little brother’s dick.

Pulling its slick, dripping length from Gavin’s mouth, Logan slapped his brother’s sexy cheek hard with his cock. Moaning as Gavin’s tongue licked its side. “You like this dick, big bro? Like sucking your little brother’s cock?!”

“It smelt like you need to shower…” Gavin teased, after a few moments despite having enjoyed the odd taste and sensation of having a dick use his mouth like that.

“That so?” Logan cockslapped him again, firmly tapping it on Gavin’s cheek.

Gavin grinned up at his younger brother, but it was the lust in his brother’s eyes that had Logan grinning in response.

“I’m gonna go pound your ass till you beg for mercy, give you the fuck you can’t give Lars” Logan told him, tugging Gavin’s hair one last time before moving around to that fine looking ass again. One hand smacked it, then remained behind to rub the wiggling, smooth cheeks. “Mmm, looks so fucking good I’d almost be tempted to tongue you. But my dick’s aching to destroy your ass!”

“N-No tongue… just do…” Gavin hissed out, pushing his ass back and his throbbing, near ready to explode cock against the wood of the kitchen table.

Logan lined up with Gavin’s ass, pushing his tip to the entrance using his thumb. His muscles readied, reeling back like a loaded spring for a long moment where the tension grew thick. When all that energy exploded out, it was joined by Gavin’s intense scream - he felt torn in half when Logan slammed inside him with such force the table was lucky to be standing. Logan was balls deep, using his fat cock to stretch open his big brother’s hole. His face scrunched up in concentration as the intensely hot, tight ring squeezed his dick.

“HOLY F-FUCK!” Gavin screamed, his body being rocked against the wood as his brother began fucking him with his thickness. The twenty-one year old not caring about screaming since it was only the pair of them, as he wondered if Harvey had felt this way when he had pounded that hole full of his load of thick cum.

“UGH! FUCK...YES...TIGHT AS HELL!” Logan shouted in his ear. His pounding was slow, deep. Using every inch of his fat cock to fuck Gavin firmly into the table and make its legs creak under their combined weight. He wasn’t stopping until Gavin had coated the table with his juice.

The kitchen quickly filled with the grunts and occasional pained cries of Gavin Casalegno, as Logan got into his groove.

Clawing the table liner each time Logan’s cock dug into him, Gavin hissed. His forehead was pressed to the wood, already dripping a new coat of sweat even though they just started to fuck. Logan was holding nothing back. A virgin for sure, but Gavin was loving it. He loved that Logan wasn’t treating him gently and was just using his ass. Fucking it like Gavin was just some slut, not his older brother.

“MM, take my fucking cock, you cockslut!” Logan hissed, jamming himself down to the root. Hitting Gavin’s prostate with every few thrusts. Many would agree that a top who could aim right for it was the best, but to be tormented by a few thrusts giving a taste of that pleasure, while being teased with a few that missed the spot was going to make Gavin go crazy. “Tighten your ass, Gavin! Milk my dick like you fucking mean it… uuuuungh, this ass was just made to take cock, wasn’t it!”

Gavin grunted from the order and squeezed himself around Logan’s thick juice full shaft, tightly. “Just FUCK me!”

“Shut… up!” Logan smacked Gavin’s tanned ass hard while hammering his brains to mush.

His response was a loud moan, with Gavin bending back a little using his grip on the table to stabilize himself. “L-Looooooo”

Pounding in and out of his big brother, Logan offered no mercy on that twink ass. His intensity was fed by the kink of fucking his older brother. Turned on making Gavin moan like such a bitch. The table hissed in distaste for the two as Logan pounded Gavin’s tight ass, using it to milk his thick rod. Both hands digging their fingers into Gavin’s hips, pulling his ass back to meet before slamming it back into their groaning kitchen table. Coating it in long streaks of Gavin’s precum.

“F-Fuck…” Gavin moaned between loud pants, his body reacting positively to having it’s ass destroyed by his little brother’s cock. “Got anything harder in you?”

“Yeah… I do,” Logan grabbed one of Gavin’s legs and pulled it up onto his shoulder, twisting Gavin onto his side. Both arms wrapped around the older boy’s thigh before he started to fuck him like a vicious jackrabbt, utterly destroying a now screaming Gavin’s amazingly tight hole. His claws dug into Gavin’s tanned flesh as he pounded using this new relentless speed and force. Not a second could pass between thrusts, no sound could overpower the crashing of skin.

The Casalegno household was filled once more with the twenty-one year old’s screams of pain and pleasure. “H-HOLY!”

“GONNA BREAK THIS FUCKING TABLE, GAVIN!” Logan roar, leaning higher over Gavin to fuck him into it like a beast. A jackhammer would be jealous of this brutality as Logan drove his cock into Gavin..

“D-DO IT!” Gavin moaned out, pushing his ass back and further onto Logan’s thick length.

Gritting his teeth tightly, Logan slammed it in a few more times. Like gunshots that rang through the air, his cock pumped into the hole. Then, he was pumping his seed deep into his big brother’s ass. The table stood firm against them, but his balls were draining into Gavin and filling his tight walls with hot white cum. If he was a girl, there would have been enough potent cum to impregnate her. The brothers, thankfully, need not worry. Logan could pump his load deep into the older boy. And much to Gavin’s shocked enjoyment he did, with the model and actor moaning loudly as he felt his brother’s cum pumping load after load of his thick cum into him and he was loving it.

“O-oh holy… holy fuck, Lo…!” Gavin felt his leg drop and his body droop. Too tired to reach between his legs and work the aching cock needing to cum. “W...we gotta do that again, bro…”

“Sure,” Logan groaned tiredly, “But it comes at a cost!”

“Ye-yeah…?”

Logan leaned over his brother’s body and wrapped an arm around him. Squeezing the older boy’s dick as he started jerking him off with slow strokes. “Toss the ring away. Don’t wanna think of your whore, while I use you...”

After a moment of hesitation, Gavin slipped off his ring and placed it aside on the table. Mewing like a cat as Logan, who was still inside him, stroked his cock faster. Slowly moving his hips, easing an inch or two in and out of him. 

“Gavin… I said toss,” Logan bit his ear. Tightening his fingers around Gavin’s dick. His smirk grew when Gavin obeyed and tossed his ring somewhere into the kitchen, then rewarded him with a deep slam that finally had Gavin’s cock pumping a thick load all over the floor. Milked by his little brother and that thick dick. “Good boy… let’s head to my room,”

As his cock fired out his much needed cum, and Logan’s cock slid from his hole once more Gavin decided that visiting the family household was definitely the right decision and one he would be making far more often. Him and his brother had some brotherly bonding to enjoy.


End file.
